What Will Happen When She Comes Back
by NayNay72894
Summary: Basicly its just a lil somthing I came up. Its pretty much all fluffy. I live for fluff. GSR, YoBling, Nick/Mandy, Greg/O.C. and Brass/Sophia chapter 15 is YoBling-centric
1. Chapter 1 restored

She's been gone for two years and Gil is doing better with handling it but misses her immensely

She's been gone for two years and Gil is doing better with handling it but misses her immensely. He wants her to come home but she says she can't, she has something to do first.

He doesn't quite understand, but he does know that going after her when she told him not to wouldn't be a good idea, and he didn't want to risk losing her forever if he did.

One Monday night she walked into the lab and a very surprised Julie says "Miss Sidle it's great to see you. Mr. Grissom didn't tell us you were coming back."

Sara smiled back and said "Well I didn't tell him. I thought it would be a nice surprise. Is he in his office?"

Julie looked a little confused but answered "I believe so, yes."

Sara thanked her and walked towards his office, passing the break room she noticed that the rest of the team was in and knew she wouldn't be able to walk by with no one seeing her so decided to say hi before going to see Gil.

She walked up to the door and overheard Nick and Greg talking. "I'm telling you Greggo, I don't think doing that will impress this girl."

Sara had to suppress a giggle when she heard Greg's response "But Nick I am telling You that she'll love this sort of thing."

Catherine chose that moment to look up from the paperwork she was reading and took a sharp intake of breath, making everyone in the room look up and follow her gaze. Catherine jumped up, ran over, and threw her arms around Sara who did the same in return.

Everyone else came up and gave her hugs and Catherine said in an irritated yet ecstatic voice "I can't believe Grissom didn't tell us you were coming home"

Sara responded through the hugs with "well he doesn't exactly know I am home."

Nick looked dumbfounded and Warrick just started laughing at the looks on Greg and Catherine's faces as they excitedly said "you came to see us before you went to see your boyfriend?"

"I knew I wouldn't get passed this room without someone seeing me, and decided to grab some coffee for him while I'm here." She said before heading over to the machine and pouring two cups of coffee, making sure to fix his just the way he liked it. Commenting she would see them later and headed towards his office once more.


	2. Chapter 2 Restored

N/A sorry about the typos in chapter one I am new at this plz r&r

**N/A sorry about the typos in chapter one I am new at this plz r&r**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CBS or anything else so please don't sue me

She seen him working at his desk surrounded by his experiments with his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose and she noticed sitting on his desk a picture of herself in a wooden photo frame that had My One And Only carved into it. His hair had a slight amount grayer than last time she set eyes on him but that only made him more handsome. She stood in the doorway gazing at him like she had done so many times before when he would deny any attraction to her. After a while he said "What do you need Cath I am busy and I don't enjoy you staring at me like that." Smiling like crazy she said "Well… even though I am not Catherine I still have a list of things I need and want Gilbert." Noticing the use of his full first name and her voice he looked up and seen her standing in his doorway holding two cups of coffee he could hardly believe his eyes he stood up and they both walked to each other and met in the middle of the room she threw her arms around his neck and he threw his around her waste there lips touched and their tongues battled when they finally pulled apart he said "What are you doing here?" She replied "I went to my mothers in San Francisco and buried the demons of my childhood and now I am ready to live my life with you. His big blue eyes had been duller than usual since she left and the moment he heard those words his eyes lit up to that old beautiful blue the once were.

Sorry For Such Short Chapters But Being A Student I don't Get Much Time I Will Try To Write More Soon Sorry For Any Typos


	3. Chapter 3 Restored

" And just what is it that you want my dear

"And just what is it you wanted my dear?" Gil Said as they where walking out of the lab to his car.

"You" she responded.

He walked her around to the passenger side of the car, opened her door and kissed her passionately before closing it and walking around to get in on the drivers side. He started up the car as she finished, "and I don't just want you Gil I NEED you. I always have and always will."

He shot a glance her way before returning his eyes to the road ahead of him. They drove most of the way home in silence, each going over the day in their heads. Then he realized she had commented the lab was the first place she had gone after getting off the plane, yet she had no luggage with her.

"Sweetie, if the only place you've been is the lab, then where's your luggage?" He asked turning a corner.

"Oh, it's back at my apartment. The airport took it there for me." She replied

"I didn't realize they did that." He said

"They don't, but I know some people and explained to them I wanted to see you and they said it wouldn't be a problem for them to run it to my apartment building" she said as they pulled up to her apartment complex.

He let her out at the door of her apartment so she could get it unlocked while he parked. Her building was a very nice one and the inside was absolutely amazing. He had been there on countless occasions before she'd left and then once or twice a week while she was gone to check on things.

The luggage was waiting at the front door for them just like she said it would and he picked it up and took it into her apartment. They got it all in and she closed the door behind them then went to walk into the kitchen when he grabbed her and pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

They slowly began to make their way towards her room tripping over a maze of luggage as they went, losing garments of clothing on their way. Just as they got to her room the phone began to ring and with one hand unbuttoning his jeans hurriedly, the other reached out and pulled the phone jack out of the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Now all they had to do was to deal with Ecklie. Sara didn't mind going back on swing but Gil wouldn't here of it, he wanted her on grave with him and the team.

The following day he walked into Ecklie's office and said "Sara is back and she is going back to graveyard" leaving no room for questions. Conrad looked a little taken aback but quickly retuned to his pig headed self.

"Well, it's nice to hear she is back." He said in a sickly sweet voice. "But if she is on grave, then you're on swing."

Gil was red with anger when he replied, "No Conrad Sara and I were both on grave, we were together for 2 years and you didn't notice. It didn't affect our work then, therefore we don't need to be separated. Last time you separated us she left for 2 years and I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

Ecklie sat there for a few seconds thinking. He finally gave in and said "Ok but Catherine does her reviews." Gil nodded in agreement and turned on his heel, walking out shocked that it was so easy to get Conrad to agree with him.

It was Friday afternoon and the team, Doc Robbins, Brass and the night shift lab rats had the night off so they planned a surprise welcome home party for Sara. When 2:00 rolled around Catherine, Mandy, Wendy and Julie showed up to go shopping with Sara.

As soon as they pulled away everyone else from the lab pulled up and started decorating the condo. By 5:00 that evening Gil's place looked nothing like before. When you first walked in the front door there was a big multicolored banner that said WELCOME HOME SARA!! in a multitude of different types.

There were streamers hanging from every spot they could be hung from, and there was confetti on every surface (Greg's Idea). 5:30 came and the girls returned.

Catherine, Wendy and Julie went in the house and left Mandy and a rather upset Sara outside. "Mandy why in the hell can't I go into my own boyfriend's condo!" Mandy's head was rushing to find an answer but before she could Julie came out and said "Ok you guys can come in."

"Finally." Sara mumbled and Mandy thought 'Yes! I don't have to come up with a BS answer'. And with that they walked into the condo.

Sara almost fainted when she saw all the decorations "Surprise!" she heard what she thought had to be 25 people scream. Gil came up and gave her a passionate kiss and said "Welcome home baby"

They all spent the next 2 and a half hours just hanging out talking about all sorts of things until Gil got up and started tapping his spoon to the side of his glass. Once he had everyone's attention he said "first of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and for not telling Sara about it (I know it was hard for you Grego)."

"Sara, I think I can speak for every one in this room when I say it's great to have you back home with us. And last there is one more thing. Sara if you would please come up here? I wanted everyone here for this."

Sara was a little confused but walked up to him, tears came to her eyes when he got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet ring box and asked "Sara Jane Sidle I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you when you walked into my classroom 11 years ago. Will you please do me the great pleasure and honor of becoming my wife?"

She was Speechless and when she didn't say anything and tears started pouring down her face he thought she was going to say no. She finally managed to choke out "y-yes" he stood up and began to place the ring on her finger.

Once she saw the ring, it only made more tears threaten to pour forth. It was laid on a red silk cushion, the band was white gold and had two yellow gold entwined hearts bounded together by a single square cut diamond.

He slipped it on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and they kissed each other deeply. The next 3 hours were spent with many congratulations, and when everyone was gone the two of them sat on the couch with their tongues trying to dominate the other.

Moments later they heard a knock on the door. Gil moaned and said "let's ignore it" but Sara said "Oh it's probably Cath or one of the guys. They probably just forgot something and besides, I need to go to the bathroom anyway"

She got up and walked into the bathroom while Gil got up and answered the door. He was shocked when he found an extremely upset Conrad Ecklie on the other side of it.

"Conrad, what are you doing here?" Gil asked and Ecklie just walked in the front door knocking shoulder to shoulder with Gil responding "Why in the hell didn't any of my night shift people come into work tonight?!"

Gil was having trouble keeping in a smile as he said "Oh well, I'm sure they must of all had the night off. I am sure they would have put it in the schedule that they wouldn't make it in tonight."

Conrad only got angrier when he saw Sara come out of the bathroom and say "Oh Conrad how nice to see you what brings you here?"

She placed her left hand on Gils shoulder forgetting her new engagement ring, which caught Ecklie's eye immediately "Well Grissom, it looks like I just got my answer." he said bluntly. "Oh yeah, and what is that?" he replied.

Conrad got that evil glint in his eye that he always gets when he is about to be a pain in the neck and said "well with all these streamers and the confetti and that rock on Sara's finger I would say it was an engagement party."

"Well not entirely" Gil responded "it started as a welcome home party and I took the opportunity to propose to Sara and had you not come barging into my house" he said raising an eyebrow,

"I would be making love to her right now, so if you don't mind, or even if you do for that matter. I frankly don't care. We'll finish this at work tomorrow night." and with that he opened the door and gestured his unwelcome guest to leave.

Following him to the front door he finished, "Goodbye Conrad." Ecklie stopped in the doorframe and turned to say something and Gil just closed the door in his face.

Thanks to my Beta Reader GSRgirlforever and to any one who reads this Fiction

Nay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sara had been home for a month, and her second week back to work. They were entering the lab when Gil said "I have some stuff to deal with for Ecklie before I can give out cases if you want to go hang out with Catherine and the guys"

"That's fine babe I will c'ya later" and with that they parted ways, her walking into the break room and him down the hall and into Conrad's office. Sara was the first one in the break room being followed five minutes later by Catherine.

When Cath walked in she asked "Hey Sara how's the moving going?" Gil and Sara were working on getting her moved into his condo as they were planning on getting married in a few months.

"Oh its pretty much done because most of my stuff was there anyway." Sara responded, then all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach.

"You ok Sara?" Catherine asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I must be getting a touch of the flu, I have been up sicker than a dog the last couple of nights."

Catherine's jaw hit the ground right before she said "Oh my gosh! I think I know what's up, I had it along time ago." She started giggling. "And let's just say 9 months later Lindsey was born."

Sara just about fell over and yelled "you think I might be PREGANENT?" She almost died of mortification when the guys all walked in and Catherine just shook her head yes.

Sara excused herself to the bathroom and began pacing the floor for a while before deciding to call Doc. Robbins.

"Al" She heard his voice as he picked up the phone

"Hey Al its Sara" and she proceeded to explain her dilemma.

"Well haven't you two been busy." He said chuckling "I do have the training but I don't have the tools here. I have a friend who owes me a favor, I'll give him a call and set you up an appointment with him and call you back in a few."

"That would be great Al, thanks." She hung up her phone and headed off to find Catherine. When she was almost to Catherine's office her cell rang and she reached down to answer it. When she saw it said DR.ROBBINS she picked it up immediately.

"Hey" she said and he replied "Hey Sara this is Al I just called Tom and he said he could get you in at 6:00am, he is a night OB/GYN so he just pushed you up to right before he gets off."

"That's great thank you Al".

When she got off the phone she walked into Catherine's office and filled her in "You have told Grissom haven't you?"

Catherine said "Well... No. I don't want to get his hopes up" She said. It was a total lie though. Really she was just afraid of how he might take it.

"Sara I understand this is scary, but I also know that Gil doesn't like not knowing what's up with you."

Before Sara could respond her cell rang "Sidle" she answered and her heart skipped a beat when she heard Doc Robbins on the other end.

"Hey Sara, Tom just called back, can you be there in 20 minutes?"

"Um... Yea did he get an opening?" she asked

"Yeah, he had a last minute cancellation but you have to be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok thanks, I'll talk to you later" and she hung up the phone, told Catherine, and headed straight for Gil's office.

"Hey honey. I just got a call from my doctor; he wants me to be at the hospital in 20 minutes. I will be back in a little bit."

Gil looked a little scared "why are you ok?"

"Yes, but I've been gone for 2 years and need a check up. I have to get going." She blew him a kiss and walked out of his office to her car, got in and headed straight to desert palms.

Thank You or wiating and thank you Connie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

She got to the pregnancy ward with 5 minutes to spare. She went up to the desk, "I'm Sara Sidle. I have an appointment with Dr. Thomas Woodfirm." The receptionist told her to have a seat and a nurse would be out in a minute.

Just as she sat down a nurse came out and called her name, she got up and followed her into a small room, Sara took a seat and the nurse proceeded to take her temp and blood pressure. Once that was done the nurse handed her a little cup and asked her to give a urine sample. She was told the doctor would be there in a few minutes.

She went to the bathroom and gave her sample then headed back to the room. When she came back she still had some time before the doctor came so she sat, staring at the posters on the walls about the process of the pregnancy.

When the doctor came in Sara noticed he looked to be about Al's age and had a very kind look about him "So it's my understanding you know Al Robbins" he said smiling.

"Yeah, I work with him in a way. I'm a CSI." She said smiling back.

"Yes, Al talks about you and your boyfriend quite often." he said as he wheeled a monitor over to the bed.

"Fiancé" she corrected him and showed him her ring.

"Well now, Al failed to tell me about that one." he said chuckling "So how do you know Al?" Sara asked not knowing if it was just to stall or to make small talk.

"He and I went to med school together and we raised our kids together. Speaking of children," he said as he looked through the file in his hand "looks like your going to have a baby"

"Oh my" she said and her hands went absentmindedly to her stomach. He smiled at her and then began explaining what he was going to do next, "I just need to take an ultrasound to see how far along you are, so if you would lift your shirt to expose your stomach I will get this set up."

She did as he said and watched as he first put some gel on her stomach and then put something that she thought looked rather like a microphone on it. He moved it around and finally stopped.

He pointed to the screen "you see those 2 little white dots moving around on the screen?" she nodded and he went on. "That tells me you are pregnant with twins." She took in a sharp breath with the news and he printed off a photo, writing down her due date for her.

He told her congratulations and she thanked him before taking the photo and going back to the car, headed back to the lab.

Gil wasn't in his office when she got there, so she assumed he was out on call and went to go find Catherine.

She found her in the locker room getting ready to go back home. Seeing Sara walk in she said "Hey Sar how did it go?"

Sara reached down in her purse and pulled out the picture and said "TWINS" They stood there talking and goggling over the picture when Gil walked in and saw Sara.

"Hey Sara I'm all done. You ready to go home?"

"Oh yeah c'ya tomorrow Cath I'll let you know how it goes."

Gil gave her a slightly confused look before putting his stuff in his locker and asking "How what goes?"

"uhhhhhmmmmmm… I will explain when we get home honey, but just so you know I love you dearly"

He raised his eyebrows and watched her walk out, he turned and looked at Catherine and all she did was wink. They rode home with the usual silence accompanied by some classical music coming from the radio.

When they got home he said with a chuckle as he unlocked the door "So how about I make some breakfast and you can tell me what you and Cath were chatting about"

"Ok, I'm going to go take a quick shower first" and she kissed him and headed in a very bubbly manner towards their bathroom. About 20 minutes later she emerged from the shower and smelled omelet's cooking. She quickly got dressed and, almost hopped into the kitchen to see him setting the table and pouring two glasses of orange juice.

He looked up and saw her with a smile so radiant and said "you're just in time."

He turned around, took the omelet's out of the pan and placed them onto 2 plates. He then placed them on the table. They sat down she said "So I was just thinking today when I was in the hospital about kids. What do you think about them?"

He looked at her and said "Well Sara, I never would have thought about having kids 10 years ago I just didn't think I would ever find a woman who could put up with me, but now kids sound nice and I think you would be a terrific mother. 4 or 5 kids would be nice and a very good addition to our household why do you ask?"

"Well… I wanted to be sure you at least wanted 2 because I can guarantee them" she said looking away from her food and up into his big blue eyes.

"What do you mean you can guarantee two?"

"Well Honey, I found out today that I am pregnant with twins." He dropped a fork full of omelet he had half way to his mouth, jumped up, ran around the table, and pulled her up into a huge hug and a earth shaking kiss saying "Sara I love you so much and I cant what to have children with you."


	7. Chapter 7 Restored

Now they had to tell the team, so they walked into the break room hand in hand to see not only the team was in there but also Mandy and Wendy.

They went in and sat down and Sara said "Hey guys I hope your all in a good mood today because Gil and I have something to tell you" She couldn't seem to hold in her excitement.

Everyone looked at the woman to see her almost bouncing on the balls of her toes and at her fiancé, who was standing there with a huge grin on his face. Catherine was just sitting there smiling like an idiot, she knew what was going on and the rest of the people in the room just stood there looking confused.

Gil was about to slowly beat around the bush but Sara couldn't hold it in any longer and said "I'M PREGNANT!" Everyone sat there in shock for a minute then all at once started jabbering congratulations.

Greg went up to Gil and said "Even though I would much rather it be me over you, I can see you make her happy so I approve."

"Greg, I'm glad you're not pissed about me being with Sara" Gil said "As Sara just said we are having twins and I am pretty sure we didn't need your permission." He patted the younger man on the shoulder and turned to Warrick.

The night went on and Sara and Nick had a homicide at the Tangiers, when they walked in they found Brass by the body. He looked up when he heard them come in "Well if I do say so myself Sara you look positively radiant." and he winked.

"Ok" she said "Who told you?"

He smiled and said "Why? Was I not supposed to know because I think in about 4 months I would be able to tell."

"No I was going to tell you but I wanted to do it, so who spilled the beans?" she asked curiously and when he said Hodges she got immensely confused.

"But he wasn't in the room when we told the team. The only lab rats there were Mandy and Wendy."

He just shrugged and said "I don't know. He just asked me if I had heard the news about you and I thought you left again and so I forced him to tell me what happened, and boy was I relieved to hear you were just pregnant."

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she smiled and said "No its to soon to tell what they are."

He looked slightly confused "They?"

"HA! So Hodges left a few beans in the jar" She said chuckling.

"We're having twins."

"Oh Cookie, that's terrific. I am so happy for you two." He hugged her and they went on with the case. When they got back to the lab Nick went to log in evidence while Sara went straight to Hodges.

"Alright Hodges, who told you?" she said walking up to him catching him by surprise.

"Well it wasn't you or Grissom, which I think not telling me was rather rude. I had to hear about it by hearing Wendy and Mandy talking about it!"

She looked at him dumbfounded "First of all we were going to tell but we hadn't seen you yet, and second while I do believe you listen in on conversations because I have caught you but that you take them to heart and tell other people is another thing!" she said.

Then she turned around and exited the room leaving one very shocked David Hodges standing there. When Sara and Gil were in the car on their way home Sara was telling Gil what had happened

"I kind of feel bad. I didn't mean to snap on him like that." he smiled and took her hand and rubbed his thumb over it and said "Its ok honey it was probably just hormones and besides it's always kind of fun to pick on Hodges.

She smiled back at him and relaxed into her seat.

**Okay I fixed my little mess up and thanks to everyone for letting me know. I added that little thing with Sara and Brass because I think that he is the only real father figure that she ever actually got close to and that she was the closest thing to a real daughter he had and I think their relationship goes deeper then some people might think. Please tell me what you think. Thanks again especially to you Connie.**

**Renay.**


	8. Chapter 8

One night while working on a case Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Greg were sitting at the diner taking a break and getting something to eat when Nick decided to pick on Warrick

One night while working on a case Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Greg were sitting at the diner taking a break and getting something to eat when Nick decided to pick on Warrick.

"So Rick what's up with you and Catherine?"

Warrick blushing slightly and putting on a shocked innocent look replied "I don't know what your talking about Nicky".

"Oh now Warrick, you can't deny it dude we see the way you stare at her when you think nobody is looking." Greg said deciding to join in on the fun.

Grissom stopped them before they said anymore "Hey now boys if they want to be the next me and Sara let them."

"Yea- hey wait a minute that's not what I meant!!" Warrick said quickly.

Grissom smiled "That's ok Warrick we all know what you meant. Just do me a favor and don't make the same mistakes as I did with Sara. I waited seven years to tell her how I felt about her and I almost lost her so many times and would have if she wasn't so damn persistent."

"Now look what I have. The life I have only ever dreamed about. I have a beautiful woman ready to marry me and two babies on the way. I couldn't be more happy."

Meanwhile Catherine and Sara were sitting in the break room with Mandy and Sara looked at Catherine and asked "Now Cath tell me, and don't you dare lie to me, is there anything going on between you and Warrick because he seems to jump at the chance to work with you or to help you out. I mean he offered to take a decomp for you."

Catherine laughed at the memory saying, "No there is absolutely nothing going on between us."

She then mumbled to what she thought was herself "Unfortunately."

Mandy happened to overhear her and started laughing. Sara looked up from her file and said "What is so funny"

Mandy told her what Catherine said and they all laughed extremely hard, that is until Ecklie walked in complaining he could here them all the way down the hall, demanding he find out what was so funny.

Sara said "well I was just telling the girls how funny it was the first time the babies kicked and that it was when we were in bed and he swore up and down that I beat him up when he was sleeping because his back hurt."

Conrad looked at her and looked like he was going to say something and decided better of it and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

They were searching for a home but no matter what it always seemed wrong for them just after looking at the second house that

Grissom and Sara had been searching for a home for a while, but no matter what it always seemed wrong for them.

After viewing the second house that day and growing very weary of it, Sara said "I don't know Gil maybe we're just being a little too picky."

There wasn't anything wrong with the last house except the bedrooms weren't as close as she would have liked them. She wanted to be close to the baby if anything ever happened.

They had one more house they wanted to look at and found themselves pleasantly surprised as they pulled up to the address. The house in front of them was a pale yellow, three story with a big oak front door.

The front door lead into a huge entry room painted sea foam blue-green and had two winding stair cases that were such a pearly white color that the whole room seemed to shine.

To the left of the stairs was a doorway leading into the dining room and a matching door on the right leading to the living room.

In between the stair cases was a beautiful set of double glass doors with white curtains on the opposite side that lead into the kitchen.

Deciding to check out the dining room first they headed to the left and entered, both of them giving the room looks of appreciation. It had a brick fireplace on one side of the room and to the right of the doorway was another door which led to the kitchen.

The realtor informed them all appliances and furniture stayed with the house which made Sara very happy. The previous owner had been an elderly woman who had no known relatives and the house was to be sold and the proceeds given to charity.

The dinning room table was absolutely beautiful, made out of cherry wood with gold leaves in an intricate design around the edges. There was one more door on the far wall that opened into a room with a washer and dryer that looked very new.

Grissom and Sara made their way into the door next to the dining room entrance and walked into the kitchen. It was amazing and painted a very light green.

To the right of the double doors was a breakfast bar and beyond that was what looked to be all new appliances surrounded by ample cabinets and counter space.

To the other side of the door was a beautiful china cabinet on the same wall followed by big glass sliding doors leading out to the patio in the back yard.

Next came the living room, and the two were just as enthralled with this space as the others.

The Living room was simple and elegant, right up Gil's ally. It had white walls and a brown leather couch with matching chairs. A big TV and surround sound.

Gil could imagine the looks on the guys faces when he brought them over for a ball game. Sara looked over at him and smiled, knowing just what was going through his mind.

On the far side of the room was another door leading to a half bath, making Sara happy she wouldn't have to go upstairs every time she had to use the bathroom.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms. A master, which was very large, painted aqua blue, and had a king size wooden four-poster bed that looked extremely comfortable.

It had a master bathroom equipped with a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Sara looked longingly at that tub, imagining what it would feel like pummeling the knots out of her back at the end of a hard day.

There were two fairly small rooms next the master that would be perfect for kids. And then another down a little way that would function as a guest room. Next to it was a guest bath.

Off one side of the hall was a staircase that led up to the attic. When they went up to the attic they immediately knew it would be used as an office for Grissom and his bugs.

The realtor said she would give them a minute to talk it over and she would be down in the kitchen when they were ready. There really wasn't much discussing to do.

"This place is amazing" Sara said looking at Gil who shook his head in agreement.

" I think its perfect how about you?" he asked in reply. She smiled and said "Absolutely" before heading down to the realtor.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter but school has been overwhelming and I have needed to help my b

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter but school has been overwhelming and I have needed to help my brother out even more lately I really hope to get up more chapters sooner this time. Thanks for understanding. And thanks to my beta reader, _GSRGirlForever,_ your awesome Connie thanks so much.

**GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA-GRISSOM-SARA**

After several days they were all moved into their house and were planning for the wedding. They set a date and reserved the gazebo at one of their favorite parks and it was beautiful, set next to an amazing pond with a fountain in the middle of it.

Swans gracefully flowed through pond which was surrounded by the most lovely flowering trees and bushes, both in full bloom this time of year. Across the pond was a giant mach castle the wedding party would use as dressing rooms and the reception.

The date for the wedding was July 28 as it was already the 7th time was pressing, so at 3:00pm two cars pulled up in the driveway.

One containing Catherine (who was to be Sara's maid of honor) and Mandy ( who was going to be a bridesmaid) and the second car containing Warrick (who Grissom picked to be his best man) and Nick who was going to be the groomsman).

Grissom got in the car with the guys while Sara got in the car with the girls and went to get tuxes and dresses. The girls had been to three stores already when they came across a dress Sara loved.

It had a very simple ball gown style shape with beautiful lace flower cap sleeves and a aqua blue sash. She entered the dressing room and tried it on, finding it to be a perfect fit.

When she exited the dressing room both Catherine and Mandy exclaimed "WOW" in astonishment.

She looked really nervous and asked "Is it bad?"

Mandy, who was too in awe to speak shook her head while Catherine complimented "Sara, you look beautiful" as she tried to hold of the tears.

Sara smiled and asked "so what do you guys think, should I buy it?" tears threatening to come from her own eyes.

Both Mandy and Catherine screamed "YES" in unison right before rushing up to her and giving the dress a close inspection.

So with Sara's dress bought they went in search of bridesmaid's dresses.

The colors they were looking for were Champaign and a light blue. They found a light blue halter top, knee length dress with a Champaign colored ribbon that tied on the side accompanied with a white shawl.

I was perfect for Catherine and fit her like it was made for her.

Mandy's dress was a Champaign colored, strapless, floor length dress with a blue shawl, and it too fit like it was made for her.

While the girls were shopping, the guys were picking out their tuxes. Grissom's was a traditional black with white shirt, black bow tie, and vest.

Warrick's was black with a blue tie and vest that complimented the simplicity of Grissom's and matched Catherine's dress.

Nick's tux was the same as Warrick's except his tie and vest was Champaign.

So with tuxes and dresses all bought they headed home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 6:00pm the night of the 27th, and the team was sitting on the dance floor blowing up balloons and setting up tables for

It was 6:00pm the night of the 27th, and the team was sitting on the dance floor blowing up balloons and setting up tables for the reception before heading off to the rehearsal dinner at 8:00.

"If I have to look at one more balloon" Nick commented.

"I know what you mean Nicky" Warrick returned. Greg began making obscene noises while he blew up his and Cath gave all of them a look, they once again began to blow up the balloons.

Sara and Gil chuckled at the interaction.

At 7:50 the rest of the wedding party began showing. First to show up was Brass ( he was walking her down the isle), then Mandy (who had volunteered to pick up the ring bearer and flower girl, one of Sara's foster sisters 5 year-old twins Michel and Marissa), and not long after, the reverend showed up.

With everyone finally present they started the rehearsal and everything was going fabulously, except one slight glitch. When Brass came and got Sara she was sitting on the floor freaking out.

When he came in she said in a rush, "oh Jim, I don't know if I can do this."

He looked at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet saying "Honey he loves you and you love him, you're having his kids and making a family with him. How can you expect to be able to do that if you can't walk out of a room, down an isle, and say a few words? You _can _do this, believe me."

He pulled her into a reassuring hug and that's when it really hit. She could do this. It would be fine.

She did, without a doubt in her mind, _love _him, and with how great he has been to her and how he waited for her, she knew that he to _loves her_.

Head cleared; she pulled back and threaded her arm in his and walked out the door.

After the rehearsal was done, they all went to franks diner, not for the food obviously but they knew it wasn't what you ate, its who you ate with.

After dinner they all bid their farewells and Catherine forced Sara away from Gil to go to her house, keeping to the old tradition that the bride and groom shouldn't see one another again until the wedding.

"Bad luck" she told the two before practically pushing Sara into the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara woke at 3:00 am and looked down at the alarm clock in Catherine's guest bedroom. Groaning she thought to herself, "Sara, you need to go back to sleep. You have 9 hours before you need to even leave Cath's house and 12 until you walk down that isle."

That last thought hit her like a truck and made her even more awake "Oh my gosh I only have 12 hours until I become Gils wife!" she thought to herself.

She tried reasoning with herself, "Come on Sara if you don't pull yourself together and go to sleep you're going to end up dead tired tomorrow, and you really want to be able to stay awake at your own wedding so just roll over and go back to sleep."

She did, although it didn't last long. she woke up what seemed like every half hour with butterflies in her stomach, and thinking of butterflies made her think of bugs, which then lead to thoughts of Grissom, which lead to more restlessness.

when she woke up yet again at 6:30, she decided to give up and hopped out of bed. She went to the kitchen and immediately started breakfast for her, Catherine, and Lindsey. It was completed around 7:00, at which time she went to the two other bedrooms in the house and woke up Catherine and Lindsey.

Catherine took one look at the clock, "Sara are you out of your mind its 7:00 for Christ's sake go back to bed we don't have to leave here for another 5 hours!"

Sara tapped her foot impatiently, "Come on Catherine breakfast is ready and we have lots to do..." then she went on listing all kinds of stuff she thought MUST be done before the wedding.

Most of which was planned for noon but Sara seemed to think 3 hours wasn't enough time so after waking up Lindsey (who found Sara very entertaining as she was used to getting up early for school, where her mother was used to going to bed at this time) they ate breakfast.

They got all the clothes together and went through a list of things Sara wanted checked on, like the flowers, the guys, and Mandy and the twins. She made Catherine call all the guys including Gil and make sure they were all awake and ready to go while she called Mandy and had her come over to Catharine's.

Afterwards she called Emily ( the mother of the twins) and made sure the twins would be at the park by 1 o'clock. She called the flower shop and made sure all the bouquets and boutonnières were ready.

She would be carrying a bouquet of white irises accented with baby's breath that had been dyed the perfect shade of Champaign and light blue along with some greenery, while Catherine and Mandy would be carrying single lilies.

Catherine's would be dyed the color of Mandy's dress and Mandy's the Color of Catherine's dress. As for the boutonnières, they would all be rosebuds; Gil's white, Warrick's light blue, and Nick's Champaign, each accented with one green leaf.

While the girls were all at Catherine's suffering through Sara's nervousness, the guys were all still sitting at home. Most of them all still in the process of waking up, except for Gil who was up and had eaten breakfast, currently pacing up and down his living room floor, a million thoughts running through his head.

_" Oh my god its 9:00 there is only 7 hours until I get married to Sara" _

_"oh my god what if she decides that marring me would be the biggest mistake of her life"_

Just then his phone rang. He looked at his caller ID, it was Catherine's Home line.

His first thought was _"oh no this is Sara calling to break off the wedding!" _

He nervously flipped it open and pressed the answer button, "hello" he said trying to mask his anxiety.

"Hey Gil its Catherine, I was just calling everyone so they know the plan. All you guys will be meeting at your designated dressing rooms at 1:30 to get showered and dressed. Your suits will already be there along with the boutonnières. You are due to come out of the room at 2: 55."

Grissom nodded his head as she went on "The wedding song will begin at 3:00 exactly and that's when-"

"Catherine I know the drill, we did it last night remember?" he said cutting her off feeling a little bit better.

"I know Gil, don't shoot the messenger, I'm just following orders from a very nervous bride."

Hearing that he wasn't the only nervous one made him feel A LOT better. So at 1:15 he got in his car and made his way to the park to meet the guys.

Sara, Catherine and Mandy were already getting ready and were standing in one of the many rooms of the mach-castle that had been converted to a dressing room. They had all gotten showers and now they were doing their hair.

By this point the twins were there and were sitting on one of the couches playing with some toys until it was time for them to get ready. Sara's hair didn't really take much as she was going to keep it down and keep in her natural curls that Gil loved so much.

Catherine was going to do hers pulled loosely up in a jaw clip and curled the few pieces that fell out. Mandy had hers down and pulled it to one side of her head and let it fall elegantly over her shoulder.

It was about 2:00 and next up was make-up. Sara's was an extremely small amount of a shy blush and light amount eyeshade and mascara, accented with ruby red lipstick. Catherine and Mandy had sparkly lip gloss that shined blue and gold and then a light amount of eyeshade and mascara.

They then got the twin's ready which was easy; they were adorable as they were. Marissa had a white dress with light blue and Champaign colored flowers embroidered on it. It was floor length but sleeveless as it was the middle of summer.

Her hair was long and curly and dirty blonde, she had a crown of off white roses with Champaign and blue ribbons falling in her hair. Michel had a black tux, Champaign shirt, and aqua blue (clip on) tie.

Meanwhile in the boys' dressing room, the guys headed straight for the showers and soon they were putting on their tuxes. At 2:55 Gil walked out of the dressing room and out onto the path that lead to the gazebo.

As he got there he realized just how many people were there. All of them he considered to be his family. They were all from the crime lab and the officers from the PD, but still he didn't really realize just how many people that cared enough to come.

As Gil walked down to the gazebo there was a knock on the girls dressing room. Mandy peeked out the door and seeing it was Brass and the other guys, she let them in. They all let out gasps as Sara turned around, all she was missing was her veil and tiara. Brass was the first to speak.

"Sara honey you look amazing" he said holding back the tears he felt springing to his eyes.

"Thanks Jim you want to help me put this on" she asked, holding up her veil and smiling.

"Absolutely"

When they were all done, they left the dressing room and stood at the end of the path leading to the gazebo. When they heard the music start Michel and Marissa went down the path Marissa dropping flowers out of her basket along the way.

Next to come down the isle was Mandy and Nick, closely followed by Warrick and Catherine. They all stood in the gazebo, the guys on one side and girls on the other. The reverend was standing in the middle of the gazebo and Gil was at the bottom of the steps.

The wedding march started and everyone stood and turned to see an absolutely beaming Brass with a very stunning Sara linking arms and walking down the isle. Gils heart skipped a beat (or 10 he thought) when he saw her.

When they reached Gil, Brass took Sara's hand and placed it in Gils, "Take care of her and don't you ever hurt her" he said squeezing their joined hands. He smiled, took a step back and turned and walked to his seat with Greg.

Gil and Sara climbed up the gazebo steps to the reverend and recited their vows.

"Sara I have loved you from the time you walked into my classroom that fateful day in San Francisco I foolishly tried to deny it, thinking there was no way a beautiful young woman like you could every want to be with a grey haired old fool like me. Over the years it got harder and harder to deny it, you kept asking me out for dinner, but all I could think was that one day a younger man would come into your life and you would see your mistake and leave me. I hope you know now just how much _I really do LOVE you_ and there is nothing, _nothing _that could ever change that. You are forever my one and only."

Sara smiled and fought back tears as she started her vows "Gilbert, the day I walked into your class I knew it was all over, that you were the only one that I could ever _truly_ be happy with. Then Natalie tried to tear us apart, I realized my past needed to be dealt with, and it ripped me apart to leave you, but I didn't want you to be there to see me self destruct. I couldn't put you through that. I love you too much. I will love you forever and ever."

They exchanged rings and the reverend announced, "with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sara, expecting the short no tongue kiss that he usually gave her in front of people couldn't help but be swept off her feet when he gave her the most breath taking, awe inspiring kiss she ever had.

She couldn't help but grin as they walked down the isle arm in arm for the first time as husband and wife.

**A/N**

Thanks as alway to **GSRgirlforever** for being great beta reader even when I am a little ecentric.


	13. Chapter 13

As the guests gathered inside of the ballroom for the reception Grissom, Sara, and the rest of the wedding party moved from place to place around strategically picked places for pictures.

Everything went as planned and Gil and Sara made their rounds, thanking everyone for coming. Next up was the cutting of the cake and it went off without a hitch.

Gil and Sara both ignored Greg and his begging for them to shove cake in each others faces. They refused, Sara saying it was way to beautiful of a cake, which was true.

It was a magnificent 3 tiered wedding cake, along the edges was placed butterflies sculpted in icing and the cake topper had been specially created thanks to Catherine. The groom and bride were both dressed in lab coats.

They then went and opened their presents which proved to be pretty uneventful as they received the usual newlywed presents (toasters, dishes, towels...) except for, of course, Greggo's gift ( which was lingerie, and not for Sara to wear. She thought Gil was gonna kill him when he realized it).

Next up was the removal of the garter which Catherine had talked Sara into under _special _circumstances, and she in turn had convinced Gil. Sara sat down on a folding chair while Catherine pulled Gil back a little ways and tied a golden silk ribbon around his eyes.

When she reached for his wrists, he quickly pulled them away, "Catherine what are you doing!?"

"Tying your hands together. DUH!" she said simply.

"I got that, but why? How am I supposed to take of the garter?" he asked reasonably.

"With your teeth silly" she replied trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"WHAT!" he yelled growing very red just thinking about it.

"Oh come on Gil, live a little. Sure your bosses are here, but you know what? It's your wedding day. The hell with Ecklie and the Sheriff, this is about you and Sara"

He timidly agreed and allowed her to tie the blue silk around his wrists, binding them together. Everyone in the room was trying not to laugh, as during all the commotion with Gil and Catherine, Sara and Greg had switched places and he had his pant leg rolled up and the garter on his thigh.

When Gil lowered his mouth down onto the leg he thought to be his wife's he noticed immediately it was way too hairy to be Sara's. He jumped up, tore the material off his wrists and removed the blindfold.

The whole room had now erupted in laughter and Sara had been snapping pictures left and right. He pointed his finger at her accusingly "was this your idea?!"

She smiled coyly and asked, "And if it was?"

He did the first thing he could, and reached around, dug his hand into the cake, and flung it at her. Sara ducked just in time and he missed, the cake went flying right into the face of none other than Conrad Ecklie.

The laughter grew louder and after quite some time they all calmed enough to do some dancing. Once it seemed they were danced out the newlyweds decided it was time for their grand exit.

Sara called all the girls over to one side of the room and climbed up on the chair (with some much needed help from her husband as she was in heels). She counted to 3 and threw the flowers behind her.

Catherine caught them.

They ran outside through a crowd of people blowing bubbles at them and found one of the Denali's parked out front covered in Greg's artwork along with "JUST MARRIED" and "MR. & MRS. GRISSOM" all over it.

Along with this was, Greg's own personal favorite touch, balloons made from inflated colored and textured condoms. Gil was gonna kill him, but he thought it was worth it. So after Grissom removed the 'Balloons' he and Sara climbed in the car and drove off.

**A/N Well this chapter was so much fun to write and I hope it was as fun to read. I got the idea for the garter from my friends cousins wedding and the 'balloons' I got from my aunt she did it to my mom and step dad when they got married a few years ago. Thanks as always to my fantastic beta reader **_**GSRGirlForever **_**your wonderful Connie thanks so much.**

**Renay**


	14. Chapter 14

After spending their first night as a married couple together at their home, they awoke in each others arms and marveled in it for awhile before realizing the time and getting up and getting ready to go on their three week honeymoon.

Where to Sara had no idea and Grissom wouldn't tell, saying it was a surprise and giving no hints. At 10:30 they heard a car honk outside and when they looked out the window Catherine waved at them enthusiastically.

She was there to take them to the airport.

"I bet she knows where we're going" Sara mumbled as she placed her luggage on the floor.

"Still not telling" he replied, picking up her bag and heading out the door.

The car ride was annoying for everyone. For Gil because every other second his wife would start badgering him on where they were going, he always responded with something smart like "to the airport" with a responding sigh or glare from Sara.

It was a long ride for Sara because her husband wouldn't tell her where they were going, no matter how many times she asked. As for Catherine's point of view, the first couple times it was funny when Sara and Gil did their little spats about the honeymoon, but one can only take it so long.

She was very happy, therefore, to get them out of the car when they reached their terminal at the airport. When the two of them got inside they walked a few minutes in silence before Gil stopped walking and stood in front of her facing her.

He placed their luggage down and holding both her hands said, " so what does my beautiful wife think of spending three weeks walking in the footsteps of Darwin?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled that beautiful smile that could warm his heart like nothing else.

"Well, as long as its with you I would go anywhere, but that sounds GREAT!" she said and he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They picked their luggage up and checked it in before they sat down in the waiting area. He read her Shakespearean poetry until their flight number was called.

When he handed the tickets over to the attendant and she directed them to sit in the first-class Sara thought they had made a mistake. That was until her husband said " Sara I can see the gears in your head moving but no they did not make a mistake, our tickets are for first-class."

'He knew her too well' she thought, grinning and reached up and gave him a kiss before finding their seats.

The plane attendant came up to them a short while after takeoff and offered them a glass of champagne as she was aware they were on their honeymoon, but they declined saying that would have to wait a few more months as Sara was around three months pregnant. The attendant congratulated them and offered them a bottle of sparkling grape juice instead.

**Thanks as always to **_**GSRGirlForever**_** she is a fantastic beta reader and an even better fic writter and thnks to anyone who reads this and I could always use the help so reviews are always welcome. The next chapter should be up soon I don't think it will have to many more though. Love as always, Renay**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunatly I do not own CSI but I like to dream about what I would do if I did. : )**

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

When Catherine got home she went inside and started a pot of coffee and turned on the television. By the time she had found something to watch ( a documentary on Discovery Channel) the coffee was percolating.

She stood up to get a cup of it when her doorbell rang. She opened it to find Warrick Brown on the other side.

"Rick what are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well I knew Lindsey was at cheer camp and thought you might be bored sitting at home all by yourself." He said smiling and entering her house as she opened up the door to let him in.

"Well actually, I was about to get a cup of coffee and sit down to watch a documentary but I could always use the company. If you want I can get you a cup too and we can sit down and watch it together."

"That sounds great Cath." he said, smiling and thinking to himself _'God she is beautiful. 'Rick man why did you come here? Your gonna drive yourself crazy sitting alone with her on her couch.'_

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts "What are you thinking about Warrick?"

"Hmm oh nothing." he said hurriedly as she walked around the breakfast bar and stood in front of him handing him his coffee "thanks" he said taking it and following her into her living room.

After about a half hour he set his empty coffee mug on coaster next to hers and cleared his throat, "Catherine?"

"Hmm" she said engrossed in the show she was watching.

"Cath you asked me what I was thinking about when I first got here and I told you 'nothing' well that's not really true."

She looked over at his for a second before grabbing the remote and pressing pause,he had her full attention now.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Catherine let me know if I step over a line here, but this is something I feel I have to do and have wanted to do for a long time." he said right before grabbing the back of the strawberry blondes head and letting his fingers tangle in her hair.

He pause for just a moment before pulling her in for a light kiss. At first she hesitated but the thought _' Catherine what the hell are you doing resisting, this is what you've always wanted' _ So she deepened the kiss.

After several minutes they found themselves lying on the couch him on top of her and his hand working its way up her shirt while she assaulted his neck with her lips.

Just as things were really beginning to heat up the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it" he mumbled into her hair.

They did.

On the other side of the door they heard Greg and Nicks voices "Nick, look dude, no wonder she isn't answering there's another car in the driveway."

"Hey man that's Warrick's car" Nick said and immediately the two love birds jumped off the couch and ran towards the door.

"Warrick go to the bathroom and wipe the lipstick off your mouth" Catherine whispered.

She opened the door as Warrick went into the bathroom "Hey guys what brings you by?" she asked, smiling partly because of what had just conspired between herself and the man she had been secretly in love with.

"Well we were going to ask you if you wanted to go out to lunch with us, and when we called your phone you didn't answer and neither did Warrick. So we decided to swing by and pick you up and then stop by his house, but it appears he beat us here."Nick said this with a big old Texan size smile plastered on his face.

"So why didn't you guys answer your phones?" Greg piped up feeling a little ballsy and hoping to get first snatch at the new gossip.

"Well Greggo, not that it's really any of your business, but we were out on the deck and left our phones on the counter" she replied.

"Well then how did you know we were here then?" Greg asked hoping to get the woman to drop any secrets he could.

Catherine was just about to say something when Warrick walked up behind her and answered for her, "We came inside so I could go to the bathroom."

Greg found no more he could say and decided it was for the best to keep his mouth shut before he got decomp duty for a year.

"So what do you guys say to some lunch?" Nick asked hoping to cut the tension. Warrick and Catherine looked at each other and then at the guys and said "Sounds good to us."

"Ok, well I would say you could ride with us but we brought Greg's car and the backseat is trashed. I don't think even one of Griss' bugs could survive back there" Nick said making everyone laugh except Greg, who tried to find a way of defending his backseat but couldn't.

Greg was about to suggest they all ride in Warrick's hummer or something when Nick stepped on his foot, knowing there was something going on with his two friends, and that they came unexpectedly and should give them some time to talk.

"Ok well, Catherine we can just go in my car?" Warrick suggested

"Okay that works, just let me grab my purse and our phones and lock up the house and I will be right out" she said and disappeared into the house while the guys all got in their cars.

When she came out and climbed into the car Warrick put it in reverse and pulled out of her driveway, following Greg's car down the street with his left hand on the wheel and his right holding her hand.

"Catherine what do you want to tell the guys?" he asked, deciding to leave it up to her.

"Well 'Rick I think I wanna tell 'em. I mean Griss and Sara kept it a secret until they couldn't and I know they had their reasons but it also caused a lot of problems."

Nodding his head in agreement he said "I think I want to tell them to babe."

They pulled up to a red light and she said "'Rick?"

"Yes" he said looking at her.

"I Love You" she said, his lips curled into a smile.

Even when he was married those three little words never held such meaning to him, that is until now.

"I Love You Too Catherine" he said leaning in and giving her a kiss before the light turned green. When they got to the diner (it was still their favorite place to be even if the food sucked) Warrick pulled his hummer in the spot next to Greg's car.

They all started walking up to the diner Warrick grabbed Catherine's hand which did not go unnoticed by the other two people.

"Damn I knew there was something going on with you guys!" Greg said.

Nick rolled his eyes and said "All I can say is its about damn time" he winked at them both before opening the door for them all. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

"You know me and Greggo are getting gypped here. First Griss and Sar, now you two. There isn't anyone left to pair of with!"

Greg smiled his mischievous smile and said "Unless..." he was cut of by Nick screaming "HELL NO!!!"

Cath and Warrick burst out laughing and Greg said "What I was going to say is, unless we pair off with someone who works _in_ the lab," he then proceeded to go on about how everyone always thinks he's going to say something horrible.

They all rolled their eyes and laughed at him.

**A/N Alright so I know this chapter was a little off course but I promise it will all tie together in the next chapter. I want to thank GSRGirlForever for the amaizing Beta and for sticking with me through the stoy. Your great Connie. Alright chapter sixteen will be up soon, Renay**


	16. Chapter 16

For the newlyweds the next three weeks went by extremely quick, but for the people back at the lab it was terribly slow. The day before Gil and Sara were do home Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Nick all went to the Grissom home and let themselves in using Brass' key (he was watching Hank).

Once inside they quickly started decorating for the surprise baby shower. Since they didn't know what the babies sexes were they did everything in all pastels instead of boy or girl colors.

After three hours they were finally finished. They had a banner just inside the door saying "CONGRATS GIL & SARA" in a multitude of colors. There were streamers that seemed to cover every inch of the ceiling, and Greg, of course, threw tons of confetti on every surface he could.

The next day at 2:00 they went back and made sure they had everything set up and the food all ready. Just before 4 they all entered the living room and went over the plan one more time.

"Jim, your going to leave at 4 o'clock to go get Griss and Sara and don't forget to text Nicky when you leave the airport and again when you turn onto the road." Catherine said receiving a nod from Brass.

She looked over at Nick, "Nicky, make sure your phone is set to alert you when he sends the text." He rolled his eyes in response and she chose to ignore it.

"Okay as for you two" She said addressing Greg and Warrick, " Greg I want you to make sure that when people start showing up they know when Nick says so they all need to hide 'Rick I need you outside directing people where to park." He nodded his head.

"Have them park on the next street down so Gil and Sara don't get suspicious when they see 30 cars parked outside their home." They all shook their heads in agreement and Brass left to go pick Gil and Sara up at the airport.

Back at the Grissom home they continued to make sure everything was set and at 4:30 the doorbell rang.

'Right on time' Catherine thought as she answered the door to see Henry and Archie on the other side. Warrick told them where to park and when they got back they found him out front instructing another group of people to park down on the next road.

Greg was inside briefing everyone on the plan and at 4:56 Nick's phone started beeping. He looked down, saw he had a text and began to read it, 'leaving airport be there n 20 min. Brass'

He sought out Cath and found her in the kitchen finishing the fruit tray she had been making.

"Cath I just got the text they're leaving the airport right now and will be here in twenty."

"Thanks Nick, tell Greggo to make sure he didn't forget to tell anyone the plan."

Nick did as he was told and 15 minutes later his phone was beeping yet again. He quickly read the text stating that they were now turning onto Alertan Road and was just 2 blocks away.

Nick made the announcement and everyone found a place to hide right inside the front door as Catherine turned out the lights.

When Gil unlocked the door and turned on the entry way light, he and Sara couldn't help being surprised to find thirty-some odd people standing in their entry way screaming "SURPRISE" and blowing little party favor horns that Greg had passed out unbeknownst to Catherine.

After telling everyone hello they excused themselves to get cleaned up after the very long plane ride home. Gil changed into a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue shirt and Sara put on blue jeans and a light pink skin tight shirt that accentuated her small baby bump.

They went down stairs and found every one in the living room hanging around a table that had been set up with food and punch. Every one from the lab was there; all the techs, Doc and Super Dave and even Sophia Curtis.

Catherine came up, immediately noticing Sara's stomach and said "Girl looks like its time to do some shopping".

Sara agreed, amused at Catherine's reaction. .They played some games that were very entertaining like the one where they went around the room and ate baby food and had to figure out what flavor they were.

The whole room found it very entertaining that Hodges got all the flavors right. Grissom messed up one game by going into the kitchen to get a drink when he noticed the microwave screen was flashing 'END' like it did when something had finished cooking.

Being Grissom he curiously opened it to find a diaper and on the inside with a brown squishy nutty glob.

"CATHERINE!!!" he screamed and she came running into the room to find a horrified looking Grissom looking into the microwave.

"Cath what the hell is this doing in my microwave." She busted out laughing.

"Gil if you looked a little closer, and gave it a sniff like you do everything else, you would have noticed that it's a melted candy bar, there are 4 other diapers on the tray on the counter. They're for a game. You're supposed to guess what candy bar it is without tasting it" a look of relief passed over his face and they went back out to the living room where Cath told everyone the story.

When she sat down, Gil noticed a look between her and Warrick.

"Hey you two" he said addressing his two CSI's.

"Is there something going on between the two of you we all need to know about?"

"No" they both replied, they had talked it over earlier and decided that if Gil or Sara asked, that would be their answer. Served them right for making them wait so long to find out.

Cath stood up, walked over to Warrick, and sat on his lap. She then proceeded to kiss the life out of him.

"Whoa wait a minute girl" Sara said staring at Cath like she had 2 heads.

"Did you not just say there was nothing going on between you two!"

Cath smiled and said "No, I do believe we said there was nothing going on between us that you all need to know about."

Warrick stepped in and said "You and Gil were the only ones left to find out therefore not everyone needed to know about it, just you and Gil."

The whole room laughed and Sara punched them both lightly in the arm saying "Watch it you two, your messing with a hormonal pregnant woman!" they all laughed and Catherine said "Speaking of which girl, it looks like we're gonna need to do some shopping before long!"

"Mmmhmmm" Sara said grinning from ear to ear with that Sidle smile.

Brass stood up with Sophia next to him, cleared his throat and said "Alright since everyone else is coming out of the closet...so to say. "

He turned to Sophia and kissed her. Sophia thought it might have been the deepest kiss they had shared since their first one in the back of the ballroom at Sara and Grissom's wedding.

The two of them sat back down together, Brass with his arm protectively around Sophia's shoulders. The team all looked at them for a moment before Grissom made a comment, "Well aren't you people full of surprises tonight!"

He had to admit he was very happy that his best friend had finally seemed to find happiness himself. Greg thought it was funny and said "Well duh Griss it is a _surprise_ party"

As the night went on they did the gifts. The team saved theirs for last because the Lab rats, Doc Al and Super Dave all chipped in and bought a diaper bag filled with the essentials (Diapers, baby-wipes, bottles, pacifiers...) they went through the gifts from people like Brass and Sophia and other people from the precinct.

About half way through Sara had tears streaming down her face and excused herself to the bathroom to wipe her face mumbling something about stupid pregnancy hormones on the way there.

"Just think Griss, you've still got four or five months of this" Greg said and Warrick nodded his agreement.

"Yeah well if you don't watch it Greggo your gonna have a year or two decomp duty. And Warrick, I would say the same for you except you might be going through this yourself before too long. I think that will be enough punishment because you know what you think" he continued with a smile on his face.

"Sara is hormonal, believe me when I say I was around Catherine when she was pregnant with Lindsey and if she isn't screaming at you she is balling her eyes out so just watch it."

At first the couple was slightly taken aback at the thought of them having kids but they both ended up smiling. That is until Gil brought up Catherine's hormones again.

She got up and punched him on the arm resulting in the whole room laughing. Sara returned a minute later looking much better and they sat down and finished opening their presents.

When they were all done the team came in wheeling a giant box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a giant blue ribbon on top. When they un-wrapped it they found a stroller that held two infant car seats and would later convert to hold two toddlers.

After a while everyone began to leave until only the team was left. Catherine ordered Grissom and Sara to bed, saying her and the guys would cleanup the mess and lock up.

Gil tried to argue, but found himself walking towards his bedroom exhausted from the plane ride and the party. After changing into her pajamas, Sara laid down in their bed and curled up to his body thinking he was asleep until he whispered lovingly in her ear.

"I love you Mrs. Grissom" she smiled and said "I love you too Mr. Grissom."

**A/N Okay well I didn't really think when I started this it would result in me acctualy having a chapter 16 but here it is and there is more to come. I know I kinda went crazy on the Yo-Bling! last chapter but I couldn't resist. I also can not believe I managed to put up two chapters in 12 hours but I couldn't have done it (or even this fic) without the wonderful beta-ing of GSRGirlForever. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, Renay : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAMER: I do not own CSI or Jorja fox would still be on the show and very much with Grissom and he wouldn't even be thinking of Lady Heather.**

The next few months passed full of doctors visits and decorating. They found out that they would be having one boy and one girl and painted and decorated the nurseries accordingly.

Their daughter's room was painted a soft pink and there were pictures of butterflies and ladybugs all around the walls. The furniture was all made of cherry wood and consisted of a crib, dresser, and changing table.

There was also a rocking chair in one corner with a cushion that was light purple with little orange flowers on it. The curtains were a soft orange and the sheets on crib were the same color.

There was a blanket that was the same light purple as the rocking chair cushion, and in one corner of the bed was a little ladybug stuffed animal Gil had picked out. Overall the two of them had to admit it was a beautiful room.

Their son's room was set up almost exactly the same, but his walls were light blue and the pictures were of dragonflies and spiders, the rocking chair cushion was light green with pale yellow stripes, the sheets on the crib were yellow and the blanket green.

In the corner of his crib lay a spider stuffed animal. Again they viewed the room with a sense of awe. Soon both rooms will have children in them and their lives would feel that much more complete.

When December 13th rolled around, the Nevada State Police and Forensic Investigators Ball was in the forefront of their minds.

Gil was in a black suite that had a red silk shirt under it with a black bow tie. Sara matched in a crimson floor length dress that showed off her beautiful figure, which had by now, put her on maternity leave. This fact she thoroughly disliked, so she oftentimes sat in the break room or walked around the lab and PD.

She was looking herself over in the mirror and grimacing when Grissom came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You look beautiful tonight" he said, laying gentle kisses along her shoulder. Despite herself she smiled at the complement and leaned against him lightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I ever will be," she replied and the two of them headed out and to the ball.

Catherine looked herself over, turning this way and that to make sure everything was in place. She was in a dark green, knee-length spaghetti strapped dress that had black lace across her stomach, Warrick matched her perfectly in a green shirt and black tie.

She was thrilled to be spending time with Warrick and was so thankful the two of them finally go together. She smiled at herself in the mirror once more before heading out to the living room to meet Warrick and head out to the ball.

Nick had finally asked Mandy to be his date and was stunned when he saw her in a silver knee-length halter top dress. He had dressed in a black shirt that had silver swirls through it. They matched perfectly.

Greg had a young lady by the name of Samantha Wells who Nick and Warrick picked on Greg about.

"How much did you have to pay her Greg" Warrick asked and Nick laughed.

"Yeah man, she is way too pretty and looks way to smart to go out with you" resulting in both of them getting elbowed and or kicked from their dates.

Sam had dirty blonde curly hair that fell about half way down her back and a wonderful figure shown off by her golden floor length Egyptian-style dress. Greg had on a black shirt with a gold tie to match.

After all the speeches were made Gil was making his way over to the bar to get himself and Sara a glass of water when he got stopped by a familiar blonde with ruby red lipstick.

"Hello Gil" Terry Miller said brightly.

"Terry um.. what are you doing here?" Gil said slightly surprised. He had no idea she was working in Nevada, and he never had called and told her about him getting married, as far as she knew he didn't even have a girlfriend.

"Oh well I'm working up in boulder city right now. How have you been?"

"Great actually I…" he was about to tell her he got married when Sara walked over and cut in.

"Terry hi how are you?" she tried to smile and keep the coldness out of her voice. She didn't really like the woman.

"Oh Sara Sidle... I've been good. Looks like you've been busy" she said eyeing Sara's very pregnant stomach.

"Oh its Sara Grissom now. Gilbert didn't tell you?" she said directing the last part more towards her husband.

"Actually I was getting ready to when you three showed up. Speaking of which, how is it going are you doing alright?" Terry just stood there in shock for a minute before realizing that Gil must be the father of Sara's baby.

Sara grinned partly because of the babies and partly because of the look on the other woman's face.

"Well these two must not like mommy's dancing cause when I tried to dance with Nick they kicked the hell out of me."

"Wait, two… your having twins?" Terry stood there staring.

Sara nodded and smiled and Terry said "Well congrats Sara, you've managed to do two things I never thought were possible. Tie Gil down and make him a father."

"Well in all fairness Terry I just hadn't found the right woman" Gil said beaming and turning to his wife and kissing her lightly.

"Well I better get back to my group, good luck guys. Terry said and she turned and walked away.

Sara looked at Gil and said "Any regrets?"

"Only that it took me so long to get my head out of the microscope"

"Okay well then lets go dance I don't care if these two don't like it, I want to dance with my husband."

He followed her onto the dance floor and they had the time of their lives while Terry Miller sat down in a chair tucked away on the wall and sighed watching the man she thought she would always have to go and run to when her life needed a pick me up.

**A/N ok well here it is. Wow chapter 17. As you can tell I don't really like Terry Miller so I thought I would add her to this chapter. Thanks so much to GSRGirlForever this story wouldn't be able to survive without her amaizing beta-ing talents. Next chapter should be up with in a few days, Renay**


	18. Chapter 18

_Febuary 28 one day after due date_

Sara was sitting in the break room talking to Catherine when she suddenly grabbed her very swollen belly.

"Sara are you ok?" Catherine asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, but these two are pushing on my bladder. Will you walk to the bathroom with me?" Sara asked and Catherine smiled, remembering what it was like to have to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

"Yeah come on" she said standing up and helping Sara off the couch. About half way there Sara stopped and said "Catherine..."

Catherine spun around to see Sara standing in a puddle of water.

"Cath, go get Gil, tell him to get the bag and meet me at the car."

Catherine turned and sped down the hall in a different direction towards Gil's office. When she got there she tore open the door. His head shot up to find an out of breath Catherine at the door to his office.

"Catherine what's the hurry?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"sa"gulp"ra..." he jumped up and said "Sara, what about her? Is she okay?"

She nodded "Lab"gulp"or grab...Bag" Gil grabbed a bag they had placed in the corner of the office in case of this and asked "where is she?"

"Car" Catherine said and he took off down the hall.

He found Sara half way to the car and ran ahead. He had enough time to bring the car to her and got out and helped her into the passenger seat. He turned on the lights and sped to the hospital.

"Its alright Honey. Everything's going to be just fine." He reassured her as they drove to the hospital.

When they arrived the nurses rushed her into a room. Her contraction were starting and they attached all the monitoring equipment to her.

An hour and a few 'mild' contractions later the team, Brass, and Sophia were all piled into the hospital waiting room.

Gil came out at 7:30 and said "Okay they are moving her to the delivery room. I'll come out and tell you when they are here"

"Gil can I talk to you a minute?" Catherine asked.

"Cath can't it wait please"

"No Gil it can't I promise it won't take long" she pulled him away from the others and said "Okay I know from personal experience labor is painful and she is gonna blame you for all the pain because if it weren't for you and your damn penis she wouldn't be in this mess"

"Just believe me when I say she will get over it quickly and when she tells you to get the hell out just hold her hand a little tighter and don't leave. She will be even more mad if you do. I know because Eddie left when I told him to and I thought I was gonna kill him. When it's all over she'll apologize."

Gil nodded to everything she said and thanked her for the advice before going back to Sara's side. Over the course of the next 3 hours Sara proved Catherine right with some words that would make a sailor blush.

At 10:43am their son was born and 11 minutes later their daughter. Gil got to cut both cords and the nurses cleaned them up. He kissed Sara gently on the lips and she looked up at him saying guiltily, "Gil I didn't mean what I said. I love you and I don't want you to ever leave my side."

He smiled as she again proved Catherine right.

"I love you to honey. I know you didn't mean it and I will _never_ leave your side." he squeezed her hand and the nurses came in with the babies, giving the boy to Sara and the girl to Gil.

They both had big blue eyes and a full head of curly brown hair. After a few minutes Gil went out to the waiting room. Everyone couldn't help but notice he looked like the happiest man in the universe.

"How are they?" Catherine asked smiling.

"Beautiful, Mother, daughter, and son are all doing great, ten fingers, ten toes and healthy."

They all smiled and followed Gil back to the room. They knocked on the door and when they heard Sara softly say "Come in" they entered to see Sara holding a little pink bundle and a little blue bundle.

"Hey guys" she said looking up to see the whole team smiling back at her. Gil walked over and kissed Sara gently on the lips and both of his children on the head.

He picked up his son and said "Everyone I want you to meet our son Thomas Edward Grissom" Sara grinned and said "and this is our daughter Annabelle Lee Grissom"

After a few minutes of ooing and awwing and passing the kids around the nurse came in and informed them that Sara and the babies needed to rest and that they could come back later.

Two days later Sara, Thomas and Annabelle went home to a very excited Hank.

"HANK! Bad boy no jumping on Mommy and get your nose away from the car seats!" Gil screamed at the dog and Sara laughed.

"Aww but Daddy...I just wanted to see my brother and sister" she said pretending to be Hank.

He looked at her disapprovingly for a minute before his face softened up and he bent down and kissed her.

"You know you better hope you didn't pass on those puppy dog eyes to our children because then I will be wrapped around their fingers and then you will be stuck telling them no to everything."

She grinned and said "I Love You"

"I Love You Too"

_**Okay well this is the second to last chapter so I hope you liked it. I know it was kinda short but I ran into a little writters block. Thanks as always to GSRGirlForever she is really helpful and I wouldnt be able to do this without her. Please review, Renay**_


End file.
